


possessive husband

by guccimother



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccimother/pseuds/guccimother
Summary: i’m not rlly good at this so pls work w/ meharry’s wife has just come home from drinking with her office buddies and he is not having it.
Relationships: Husband / wife





	possessive husband

Kaya hiccuped as she opened the door slowly, being careful not to wake her sleeping husband.

when the door opened kaya came face to face with her husband Harry, who sipped some wine from a small glass.

“h-hi honey.” kaya stuttered nervously before hiccuping softly.

harry sucked his teeth and kaya closed the door behind her. she dropped her keys in a bowl and tried to walk past harry.

harry’s hand shot out and grabbed her arm, hard.

“where the fuck were you?” he spat angrily. kaya gasped at her husbands language.

harry pulled her to him in a swift motion and trapped kaya in between his arms.

“i went drinking with a few coworkers and-“

harry put his thumb under her chin and lifted her head up.

“did you have fun?” he asked softly.

kaya nodded.

“y-yes sir.” she said.

a smile spread across harry’s face, his wife’s submissiveness was starting to show.

”good girl kaya. but you still need to be punished.” he told her.

kaya shook her head and pushed harry away.

“n-no! i haven’t done anything! please harry!” she begged.

harry grabbed kaya’s hand and dragged her to his room.

when they finally got there, he threw kaya on the bed and locked the door.

“you know what happens when you’re bad kaya.” he told her as he rolled up his sleeves slowly.

“i didn’t do anything.” she whined.

“panties off, ass up.” he told her.

kaya bit her lip and stared at the gray sheets.

if she said no, harry would blow a fuse. if she complied, then harry would punish her anyway.

kaya slowly slid her white panties off and discarded them on the floor. she put her face into her pillow and pushed her ass in the air.

“you’re so good baby. so good.” harry praised as he sat on the edge of the bed.

he touched kaya’s back softly, then proceeded to rub her thighs slowly.

“h-harry-“

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

harry spanks her three times, making kaya cry out loudly. 

her ass stung from the action and tears swelled in her eyes.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

kaya cried into the pillow and harry hummed something softly.

“next time you think of whoring around,”

SMACK

SMACK

“you’ll think of how good i am to you.” harry finished.

SMACK 

SMACK

kaya’s bottom throbbed like crazy and she felt her thighs start to heat up.

harry laughed and opened her legs before licking her pussy. 

kaya moaned softly and clutched the covers in her small fist.

“will you let anyone taste you like this?!” he asked angrily.

“n-no sir!” she screamed as harry’s tongue continued its assault on her clit.

“getting wet from a spanking,”

SMACK

“such a slut.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readin’ this y’all


End file.
